1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a successive approximation register analog-to-digital converter (SAR ADC).
2. Description of the Related Art
A successive approximation register analog-to-digital converter (SAR ADC) is a type of analog-to-digital converter that converts a continuous analog waveform into a discrete digital representation by a search scheme.
One of the most common implementations of SAR ADC, the charge-redistribution SAR ADC, uses a plurality of capacitors. The capacitors are individually switched in a search scheme for the approximation of an analog input of the SAR ADC. However, because of the long settling time required for the capacitors, the charge-redistribution technology is not a good fit for high-speed applications.